


Distancing

by Siknakaliux



Series: Crimson Evanesce [ON HIATUS] [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Although the rest outside of the club do wear (white) blazers, Blue bow/Tie & Sweater-vest, Minor Character Death, No blazer, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Uniforms are a bit different.., sorry for taking so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: They say that attitude is everything..But what if there's nothing left, but pessimism?





	1. [2]1: Impasse

The faint light of morning reaches my senses as I regain focus, slightly nauseous and hazy. Pain shoots through my body as I reach out for my glasses, its right lens now cracked.

 

_I don't even know how I'll fix this.._

 

I know I'm in poor condition, and my actions due to my decisions lead me to this.

 

_What am I supposed to do.._

 

All I thought that acquiring a large sum of money would fix everything.. But I was wrong.

It's my fault for getting myself in this. I'm at an impasse.

If I continued down this path, then it's certain I'll get nothing out of it..

But what other choice do I have?

It's extremely improbable to even get that amount of money in a week, let alone a month.

Should I give up..? Depends on the situation.

Most people would, But I'll need to reroute eventually.

 

* * *

"Do you really think she'll return?"

Enjel's apprehensively curious tone of voice echoes throughout the corridor as Sayori trails beside him, matching with his pace.

"I understand your concern, Enjel.. But don't you think a minor absence is normal?" Sayori responds, reaching on ahead to open the clubrooms' door.

"Hmm.. Guess we'll have to see." Enjel trails off as soon as he enters, greeted by the same scene as before.

 

Seems like Sayori's reasoning was right: Even though one member's absent, you can still have a shot at a different experience for the time being.

After all, there are still 4 routes to further pursue.. So why not try something new?

 

Enjel sits down at a desk, pulling out a book and languidly reads, while Yuri seats herself next to him, gazing over his shoulder.

"So tell me.." Enjel mutters, after a few moments of silence, which catches Yuri off guard. "How were things in this club, before I was introduced?"

 

Yuri stays silent for a moment, recollecting her thoughts.

"It's been a while.." She responds, focusing on the subject at hand. "I was introduced here by Sayori, because she saw that my interests would be a great addition to this club.. Having accepted, It was only me and Natsuki who were branded as 'members', other than Sayori. Things went along smoothly, until quite some time later, she introduced-"

 

"Amy?" Enjel interrupts, having picked up the pattern.

"..Yes. Sayori thought it would be nice to broaden her interests, having picked up her general feeling of apathy," Yuri continues on. "The atmosphere changed slightly due to more presence. At first she interacted with us, but due to Natsuki's now defensive attitude and my shyness, she distanced herself and tried to leave, but couldn't due to her thinking it would be discourteous to Sayori."

 

Enjel closes his book, now focused on Yuri's details. "..So she just, left?"

Yuri pauses.

"After the second day of your appearance, yes.. Though I have yet to know why."

"Have you seen her anywhere else?"

"No, not recently.. Either that, or-"

"She'll no longer be affiliated with this club anymore?"

 

Yuri stops, making up her mind after Enjel's second interruption. "Absences aren't much of a concern here, anyway. I appreciate your worries, but it's best to stop here." She stands up and gets her paper as soon as Monika initiates the poem share.

"Besides, she's bound to return eventually."

Enjel stares into space with a frown on his face, questioning on whether to check up on the situation, or to leave it be and see where it goes from there.

Eventually he passes up the thought as he gets out his paper and writes.


	2. [2]2: Persistence

I'm.. Back.

Hurting, but finally back to my safe haven. The paper is still on the door, but everything in the house still remains untouched. My indecision persists.

_I haven't bothered to prepare myself some more.. Have I had that opportunity of advantage, then-_

My thoughts cut off as I make my way up to my room, and strip down to reveal various bruises on me.

_I thought I was stronger than this.._

Looking down at my fallen pile of clothes, it's clear at first glance that minor imperfections could be spotted, and dirt takes the spot.

_It doesn't matter._

Entering the shower room nearby, I rashly turn the handle up the the water's coldest temperature, and let myself in the frigid water (Though I vaguely feel it).

Anything.

Anything to steer me back on course.

 

...

 

The mirror and the room's ground is shrouded in mist, and it doesn't take long before the cold burn sets in, rendering my now pale skin in need of warmth, but I ignore it, trying to shake off the fleeting thoughts about my condition, the attack and the eviction.

_Why can't I get rid of these all?_

Redressing, I devote some time to examining the rest of the house, hoping I could find anything useful. Starting off with the basement, I'm met with a darkened environment, and various parts of the wall covered with tools, storage closets and shelves.

_Lets see.._

 

Rummaging through, I manage to catch sight of a bat throughout the sea of equipment, disregarded gear and extra parts.

_Looks like it could be of some use.._

Unless I could get something more powerful, that would be my only weapon, for now. I could get some more items, but I decide against it as I only have a limited amount of pocket space.

_Well, that's done.._

 

There's not much to look for, as its all ordinary items.

_Am I missing something..?_

After a second tour around, I finally finish off at my parent's room, walking in slowly to avoid any fragile items unnecessarily breaking.

_Seems too clean for them to rush off so suddenly._

Almost everything is neat. Straightened.

_Nothing of interest.._

 

As I turn around, it seems that in my haste I had bumped into a shelf, causing one item to fall off.

_..Prescription pills?_

Its contents seem to be filled about a quarter of the way, and I pick it up, examining it.

 

 

> Elise Andreason
> 
> Diazepam CIV 5mg
> 
> 25 Tablets

 

Valium.

Usually prescribed for treating anxiety, or so I think.. But why is it still here? My mother's probably worried about improbable outcomes, and she's made the mistake of forgetting this here?

I put it in my pocket, walking out of the room.

_Maybe I'll return it later._

 

As I finally return outside, it seems that time has taken its toll, as the sky is beginning to show faint colors of orange.

_Seems like I could train myself for a while.._

Making my way further out, I try to locate the best possible alleyways, shortcuts, and variations so I could have an edge when fleeing. For now, I'll have to stick with memorization.

Alleyways. Rooftops. Distractions and obstacles.

 

I've lost track of time since I've sped through these, wanting to improve my endurance. Needing the experience. There's not much activity around this area, so the freedoms mobility is great.. To an extent. I pause, observing my surroundings to see how far I've traveled.

So far, I'm in unfamiliar territory (Or so it seems to me). Large buildings and winding alleyways greet me as I wander through, trying to feign like I belong. It'll be quite some time before my exhaustion sets in, so I have to make the most out of my searching.

 

2 Hours. 3..

You seem to pay no attention to time when you no longer care about it.

Darkening sky, sundown.

I spot an abnormally large building in the distance, worn down and sprayed with symbols.

Whatever this place is, it's the right location.

I'm finally here.


	3. [2]3: Situational Silence

One page.. Two. Panel after panel.

It feels good knowing you don't have to worry yourself on whether or not you'd hide your guilty pleasures in time.

Natsuki lays carefree on her bed, surrounded by dozens of other manga, reading to her heart's desire.

 

No fear. No hiding.

 

Her father hasn't checked on her in a while, so that leaves the chance of freedom.. More opportunities. More chances to experiment with things she hasn't done yet.. But over time all that extra freedom leads to boredom.

After stopping at the desired scene, Natsuki closes her book, then puts on her jacket and shoes, walking out of her room and leaving the house.

 

_(Maybe I shouldn't be isolating myself..)_

The cool breeze blows at her face as she makes her way to a park, taking her mind off reading and the events to come.

_(It's strangely quiet..)_

 

Apart from the occasional chirping of birds, the silence brings Natsuki into a mixed sense of peace and worry. After all, it's only her for a period of time. The trail consists of various sights, trees and marks, causing her worries to persist the longer she spends time walking.

 

_(This isn't so bad..)_

Spotting a bench in the distance, she decides to call it an evening and rests, gazing upwards at the sky. Sometimes, you can't just wait for life to hand you an experience on a silver platter. You have to get out and search for it, and new places are just one of the many steps you can take.

Just as she's closed her eyes, a slight movement animates her paranoia as she's met with the unexpected sight of Yuri sitting beside her, the sudden event causing her to jolt up in fear and surprise.

"W-What the hell?!" Natsuki shrieks, causing a pang of guilt to wash over Yuri's face.

"I-" She struggles to form words after Natsuki's lashout. "Apologies.. Did my sudden presence startle you..?"

 

Natsuki's tension eases, as she lets out a sigh.

"Don't ever sneak up on anyone again.." She concludes, and a brief moment of silence passes before Yuri speaks up again.

"It's been quite a toll on me, lately.. The upcoming festival, increased workload, and Amy's absence-"

"Look," Natsuki interrupts, annoyed. "There's no need to worry about events that'll have you forget within a week, just tone it down a bit, and it'll blow right over." She pauses.

"It really is a nice evening.. So why not wind down and forget for a while?"

Yuri quiets down and looks away, avoiding any more distractions by Natsuki. "Sure.. Maybe for a little while.." She whispers, crossing her arms.

 

...

 

Slowly but surely, hue of varying shades of dark blue seep into the orange sky, darkening it by a bit, and the activities outside have dwindled to a bare minimum.

Perfect for quiet.

After some time, Yuri gets up and walks away, presumably calling it an evening and heading back home.

 

_(It's kinda getting a little late..)_

Natsuki makes her way out of the trail, heading back. The buildings in the distance await her, and she slows down due to her hesitation.

_(Walked out here so fast?)_

She pauses, annoyed.

_(Where's the fun in that..)_

Finally, the decision is made, and she turns another way, eager to explore more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT! Something that didnt take me 20 days to write!!
> 
> Hopefully Ill keep it up when I get ideas.. Who knows.


	4. [2]4: Dìoltas

The building's huge appearance intimidates me. Though large in size, it's got to have a secret entrance.. Right? Pacing around, I spot a doorway, seemingly well concealed in an unlit area.

 

_Looks like it could work-_

It only took a few steps for me to regret that decision. The so called 'abandoned' doorway is guarded by 2 men, weapons up and alert.

 _Real smooth, Amy.._  I curse under my breath. There's got to be an entrance someplace else..

 

Hastily rushing off to avoid detection, I rack my mind on how the hell I should enter.

_Lets see.._

 

One: Seems like those types of buildings with barely any entrances, and that only one is guarded. I could enter, but I lose my element of surprise, and probably get beaten down before I even manage to get my foot in.

 

Two: It's a two-story. Sure, seems huge, but the space inside is probably small and barely reliable since it may be crawling with others.

 

Three: Seems like an old heap. After so many years, things change. There are a couple of long wires connected here and there, but not all are live.

 

So that leaves me with one choice; Go up.

Nearing a telephone pole, I look up to trace the direction of the wires.

_Seems to connect. So far, pretty good._

I've never been a good climber, but my fitness seems reasonable, so I could probably scale it in a couple of (failed) attempts.. But the bat I'm carrying doesn't seem to help in the slightest.

_Wonder where I'll put it.._

I decide to stuff it to the back of my fleece. Sure, it's not that great, but it'll help for a quick grab.

It takes a while to realize I'm trembling. Anxiety, fear, anger, excitement. I'm at a helpless mix on what to feel, and the pounding of my heart isn't helping, either.

 

_Just breathe-_

My breaths are steady, but shaky. Any attempts on calming down are rendered as difficulty due to my storm of anticipation. Almost instinctively, I grab onto and pull out the medication, staring at it.

 

_Maybe one.._

My fleeting thoughts encourage me to try.. But I hesitate. Maybe it's not for me-

_Why did I take it with me..?_

_You'll never know if you don't try.._

_It'll be nothing.._

 

I open the cap and drop a tablet on my palm.

_But is it really true?.._

I wait for a few more seconds, then eventually make the decision.

_Maybe it won't be that bad.._

I pop the tablet in my mouth, and get to climbing.

 

...

 

Tired, but achieved. Arms.. Fatigued. Legs.. Guess I shouldn't run too much after that.. I spot a couple of people in the window, talking in the distance.

I should be afraid, since that encounter.

But I'm not.

Any trace of fear, any trace of anxiety, gone.

My emotions conflicted when fighting, but when all the fear's gone, my focus increases drastically.

 

_Huh. That wasn't so bad.._

I rest for a couple of seconds, then get onto the dead wires, carefully swinging myself across. As I finally reach the edge close to the glass, I crouch, trying to make myself unnoticed as I get out my bat, forming a plan on how I should break in.

There are only a couple of windows, so that leaves the enemy a full advantage of sight, in case I screw up. I could distract them, but I'm restricted to the one platform.

_Seems difficult.._

I spot a brittle window across from where I'm looking, large cracks formed.

_Perfect._

Now, all I need is to slam something against it.. I look around to spot a wire parallel to the windows, and a pair of tied up, old sneakers dangling from the wire. Managing to find a heavy rock, I put it in one of them, pushing the pair across the line, it now positioned in front of the window.

 

Excellent.

Testing my courage, I carefully position my hand on the wire, (Thankfully not live) and move it. The sneakers bang against the glass, and the cracks spread further, its noise catching the attention of the gang, with them flocking over to the window.

"Huh.. 'The hell is this?" One remarks, looking closer.

 

_Now's my chance._

Jumping up to my feet, I take a heavy swing at the window shattering it and catching their attention as I make my way in, with them stunned by surprise for a second. I immediately rush, my weapon up and ready to swing. One man takes action and retaliates, trying to swing at my head and finish it all, but I'm quicker, and I manage to strike him down within a swing.

Whatever this is, it's working. I feel a lot lighter now.

I spot 2 others running toward me, and I swing, only for one to parry my attack and send me stumbling down within a couple of hits.

 

_Hazy.._

I can't fight for long when the drug wears off, so I'll have to end this, and quick. Analyzing my opponents, I try to parry their constant attacks until I could distance myself and finish them off to the head, with the final dropping down to the ground, defenseless.

_Finally.._

My arms are deprived of energy, as well as the rest of me. Pain's now catching up from the numbing of my senses.

_Might as well get the hell out of here-_

 

Just as I try to turn and walk, I feel cold metal on the back of my head, and a click.

"Stand down," A gruff, familiar voice commands. "Drop the weapon."

I slowly lower my bat to the ground, and raise my hands up slowly, turning around to meet the same man who I've encountered back at the alleyway.

_Seems to be the leader of this gang.._

 

"Who do you think you are, kid?" He raises his voice, the grip on the gun now tighter. "You think you can just come here, beat down  _my men,_  and what, still eager for revenge?!"

I'm at a state of panic. My eyes dart, trying to look for a weapon. For an exit. Anything-

 

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He thunders, slamming me on the wall, forcing the gun up to my chin. "You don't even know what you've gotten yourself into, kid, so I'll get it over with.."

He's very close in front of me, and I could practically see rage in his faded pink eyes, wishing I was dead.

"I could end it all for you right now, but someone like you deserves more than that.." He lowers his gun, grabbing a garrote vil, rotating the wire between his fingers.

 

"When I'm done with you, you'll be practically begging me for death.." He grins, letting down his guard as if to think I'm helpless.

 

_But I shouldn't be._

Taking advantage of the opportunity, I forcibly break free, prying the wire off his hands, and then pulling it on his neck, causing him to collapse, choking.

I'm shaking from fear and rage. Pulling tighter.

 

_So this is revenge, huh?_

My strength is faded from the fight, but I can still persevere through this.

**_I could end it for you-_ **

 

_..No.._

My hands release the wire, and my adrenaline pesters me to move.

_I shouldn't.._

I rush out of the building, running until I couldn't do so any longer.

_I should've been better than this..._

 


	5. [2]5: Distant

Sayori stares out the window, downcast. Though she'd appreciate the golden color of the sunset, it doesn't seem like the case, as the environment doesn't seem to lift her spirits lately.

 

_(The festival.. Her absence.. How are we supposed to succeed as a team..?)_

Her constant stream of thoughts haven't helped her on writing her poetry, and advancing onto pamphlets.

_(What would it be like.. If she hasn't left..)_

 

She continues on, daydreaming about the possible scenarios that go on in her mind. Her poem is blank, apart from a few words scribbled in haste, with other 'failed' attempts crumpled up and tossed aside.

The day is nearing its end, and she's burdened with the fate of no accomplishments, the letdown of incompletion...

 

But how can you ever start when your state of mind won't let you?

Sayori's mind is far too distracted with pestering worries. She wants to get rid of it, but is unable.

 

_(Where is it..)_

Nearing the closet, she hears footsteps slowly getting louder as they near.

_(Maybe I'll find it-)_

 

"Sayori!" The door swings open, catching Sayori's attention as Enjel rushes in, concerned. Sayori's expression is unchanged, still retaining that worried, down look on her face. She stays put, ignoring the open closet stuffed with clothes, accessories and various objects.

"Look, I'm okay, alright?" She smiles, trying to throw Enjel off, to avoid him from catching on.

"No, you're not. I can tell." Enjel walks up to her, and places his hand on her shoulder. "Look, Sayori, your feelings.. Don't have to be suppressed. The fact that you've hidden it from me.. Why?"

 

His concern brings sadness in Sayori's eyes. "I-I..."

Sayori is at a loss for words. She's tried to hide her weaknesses, to avoid any unneeded attention from others. Happiness from others brings joy to her, but deep down, the depreciation threatens to have the best of her.

Fighting it alone. It's what she's always done. But the time will come when she can't hold on anymore. The biggest mistake is averting your feelings.

 

"You were so happy, when you're with them.." She replies, her voice low. "That's what keeps me going.. You don't need to worry about me, I'll do just fine-"

"Sayori."

Enjel doesn't budge. He knows she's hiding something. She's afraid of opening up.  "I know you're trying so hard to care for all of us.. But you have to understand, care for yourself. No one's ever more important than you."

 

His arms wrap around Sayori, comforting her. But unfortunately she remains where she is, not returning the love. Her emotions deter her decisions. Doubting herself.

"I-I'm supposed to be happy for you.." Sayori whispers, her voice shaky and distraught. "But why do I feel.. Like I'm hurting so much..?"

She's lost her grip. Now broken down and weak, she can't stop her constant waterfall of tears, with Enjel doing everything he can to comfort her, helpless to her storm of sadness.

 

"I love you.." Enjel is at a struggle for words. The wrong decision can change everything. "I love you more than you do.. And I'll be here for you, giving you support every step of the way."

Sayori manages to break off Enjel's grasp, now at a distance. "..But why weren't you there for me in my darkest times?" She mutters, staring at Enjel, her hopes in him diminished.

 

"Sayori, Please-" Enjel tries to regain his distance, hoping to comfort her once again, but Sayori intercepts, her body language saying so otherwise.

"There's no need for this, Enjel." Her voice remains soft. "I'm going to need some time to think alone.."

 

Before Enjel persists and continues his progress of aid, Sayori digs through her closet and begins to change, forcing Enjel out of her room.

"If this privacy is what you so desire," Enjel's voice muffles through the closed door, as he begins to descend. "Then I'll leave you be for the time being, okay?"

 

Sayori intentionally takes a long time to dress, with the events to come on her mind. Eventually the cool breeze disregards those thoughts as she makes her way out.

 


	6. [2]6: Sudden Death

Tired. Out of breath. Still hanging on..

All my feelings were reduced to nothing but anger.

Was is because of my fear? My cowardice? The fact that I couldn't even finish what I started?

 

_I can't ever understand myself sometimes.._

 

I've distanced myself, sure, but I can't get the feeling of fear out of my head. Walking doesn't ease the fact that I'd experience that moment again.

_Maybe I need somewhere quiet.. Seclusion.._

 

I'd go to some sort of park, but it's far as hell. Maybe a trail would do, but it'll be a long walk until I see a trace of nature.. So I guess I might have enough time to spare if I hurry.. There's not much activity around, so I'll probably use some shortcuts, if any.

I make up my mind and force myself to keep going, regardless of the state I'm in, ignoring my paranoia.

 

...

 

I don't know how long it's been, but I've made it. The vast amount of trees meet my eyes as I'm drawn in, forgetting my worries. A trail system catches my curiosity as I begin to walk forward to it, wanting to explore the various paths it offers, but I feel off.

 

_Should I really be carrying a weapon out here..?_

It may be useful, but someone passing by might think otherwise. I lay the bat on a trail marker, forgetting about its existence as I make my way forward, enjoying the sights and finally feeling carefree.

 

...

 

It's darkening, rapidly. I could still see, but everything around me are those same shades of darkening colors; grey, green and black. I take a while longer to go deeper in the maze of nature, sighting an open view of a river and little obstruction.

 

_Seems worthwhile._

I find a bench to sit down on, not before hesitating, sensing a presence nearby.

_Not now.. Please not now.._

 

My fear comes back as overwhelming thoughts, all on events to be and possible outcomes. The footsteps are nearing, and I feel like I'm frozen in place.

"Amy..? Is that you?" Sayori's voice calls out from a distance as she nears me, a tiny bit of relief eradicating my unease.

As I turn around, I spot her with a different appearance than what she'd normally wear; A white shirt, denim jacket and shorts, though I have to admit it does make her look good, after all.

She doesn't seem to mind the cold, as she's stayed out long enough.

Instead of her usual blue hairband's position, she's adjusted it so her hair pulls back a tiny bit, giving her a slightly more confident look.

 

"God.. Where've you been? We were so worried about you..!"

"Look, it's nothing-" I try to shut her down, but she continues on with her worries.

"Your glasses.. Are you hurt?"

 _"I said I'm fine."_  My dismissive but firm tone of voice seemed to make her snap out of it, as she's moved onto another topic of hers.

"Anyway, what luck for me to meet you here.." She grins, casually strolling along with me following behind, tension rising up in my chest.  **" ~~So you could finally claim what's yours, your victory by ending it all.~~ "**

 

My unease threatens to take over as I'm clenching my fists in order to keep in check.

"No.." I murmur, full of fear.

 _"Spend some time with you,"_  Sayori's voice seems back to normal, and I felt something was awfully wrong, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "So I could finally enjoy some company with someone I trust."

 

It wasn't noticeable at first, but I've realized I've been at edge, and Sayori took notice, which she turns her attention to me, concerned.

"..Are you okay?"

At this point, I don't even know whether to hide my feelings from her or not. Clearly, my anxiety seems to get the best of me, and there's a good chance I've been acting off, even if I've hidden it.

"I just.. Don't know anymore.." My whispers don't have any effect as I stare down, avoiding Sayori's gaze, feeling lightheaded from the stress.

 

**"You seem insanely troubled, for you to turn down an offer of help.."**

_That tone of voice again.. Why?_

**"Go on, be free, Amy. There's no need for you to stay helpless to your worries.."**

 

I look back up, surprised.

_Sayori isn't there..?_

I see Monika standing in front of me instead, but something seems off.

 _"You look distressed.. Keep this up and you'll be dead to me.."_  Monika smiles, but her tone of voice sounds awfully like Sayori's.  _"I can see it all.. One day, you won't know who you are.. And everything that you do, no matter how hard you try.. You'll never make the world go away."_

 

She nears me, and a spark of anger starts in me, wanting her to leave. My fists tighten as I slowly approach her, raising my hands up.

 _"I can tell you're up to it.."_   She mocks, stepping forward.  _This won't take long.. Just a couple of lines, and we'll be through with this chore-"_

 

I furiously swing my fist, swearing I could've seen her 'flash' out of my sight, leaving me searching for her.

_What the hell is going on?!_

The seed of rage that Monika planted in my mind leaves me with nothing but one thought: _Sayori._

_She's finally here._

I spot her, the worry taken over her expression as I near her, threatening her.

"P-Please.. We can solve this without fighting.. Right?" She stammers, stepping back as I continue to get closer.

 

**_Just finish this chore._ **

 

Sayori's eyes widen as I cover the distance between us with my fist raised, ready to strike. Her fear and instinct causes her to finally break free from her immobility as she throws her hands up, blocking my hit and and attacking back, her weak and inaccurate blow only irking me.

"Amy! Please, stop doing this-"

Her pleads of desperation have no effect on me as I continue my merciless strikes, breaching through her pathetic defenses, slowly weakening her will to fight back. Sayori now stands at a distance, holding her hurting arms, her expression pained and worried.

 

"I.. Don't understand you, Amy.." Her voice grows sorrowful as she picks up a nearby stick, thinking it'll aid in defeating me.

She looks up at me, her eyes full of terror and rage.  "But if I have to fight you.. To protect  _him_  from you... I'll do so."

 

_How pathetic._

Before I start again, Sayori rushes towards me, her 'weapon' already in my sight before the hit connects with me, sending waves of pain through me as I collapse on my knees, catching my breath.

I attempt to get back up, not before being met with another strike, pushing me back on the ground where I lay, holding my chest as I suffer in silence.

I try to speak, but the condition I'm in renders me unable to and as a result, I roll onto my back, sighting Sayori's expression changing, her worries seeping in as small tears form in her eyes, with her dropping the stick.

 

_Weakness._

 

"I-I.. What.. Did I.." Her voice is quiet as she approaches me, kneeling down.

I know that attacking now would only break her worries and have her regain her defense, so I decide to play along, faking my pain, though I've recovered.

"Nggh.. Sayori, I'm-" I grunt in pain, only to cut off by holding my chest tightly, gasping.

"Sorry.." I let out a choke as my vision blurs to the sight of Sayori closer to me, tears flowing down her cheeks, holding my hand.

 

"I.. shouldn't have.." Her breath catches as she tries to calm down. "You.. Were acting.. So s-strange.."

"I-I must've been seeing things.." I whisper, with Sayori looking down at me, that same weak and pained expression.

"I never t-thought, I.. I'd.." I'm stopped with Sayori's weight on me, pulling me close to her.

"I didn't know.." She trembles, an ache in her voice. "I never thought.. That you.. Were so troubled.." I feel her lifting me up slowly, leaning me on a tree to prevent me from collapsing.

 

_So stupid._

 

She takes a few seconds to look at me before her back turns, as she walks toward the stick. I quietly get up onto my feet, a wave of thrill flooding my body.

_She fell for it.._

 

I sprint off in front of her, sending her into surprise and shock as I grab the stick, hastily nearing her and grabbing her arm. My grin widens at the thought of the event I'm in.

_She.. Actually fell for it!!_

 

"Y-You lied to m-" Sayori's remark was cut off as I violently twist her arm, causing her to shriek in pain, with her struggling to escape my iron grip.

"What was that, ya bleedin' tick?" I mock, her useless thrashes loosen my grip as I throw a heavy hit to her face, causing her to collapse on the ground, in agony as her desperate attempts to flee fail.

My attack is swift, and I grab her, heavily swinging her into the tree trunk, her constant screaming infuriating me, wanting her to  _just shut up._

 

_Argh.._

 

I release her to only continue driving my blows into her head, the stick's jagged edges inflicting the worst pain known to her as she collapses onto her knees, hiding her bloody face as I knock her flat on her back with one final swing. Victoriously throwing the stick aside, I kneel beside her, prying her hands off her face.

"You're pathetic. You know that, don't you?"

My gloats mean nothing to her as she remains still, eyes full of terror and sadness. Her hands weaken and I brush them aside, sighting my damage inflicted on her poor, fragile face.

 

Nothing but blood. Small, open cuts and wounds tore open from the strike. Her eye struck in, rendering the socket a small, dark waterfall, slowly but steadily spilling its contents, her nose broken and indistinguishable.

Sayori's attempts at speaking only come out as gurgles as her ability to speak clearly is impaired by blood formed in her mouth, as she only succeeds in choking a small amount out.

"I see, now. Why you're so weak.." I force myself on top of her, my hands nearing her neck. "So let me tell you something.." Her immediate cries for help are muffled as my grip on her throat tightens, her eyes full of tears, staring at me in terror.

 

_At my mercy._

 

"How amazing of you. An airhead like you.. Stupid enough to fall."

Sayori struggles to escape my grasp, with small, ragged gasps escaping her throat as her fingernails dig into my arms, trying to dislodge my grip.. But the pain only strengthens it.

 

Her movements slowly weaken as the force I induce threatens to take her as she declines, her heartbeat slowing down.

"Once upon a time you die.. And everyone's lives remain the same.." I whisper, close to her as I see the color fading from her eyes.

Words cannot explain how much pressure I'm dealing out as slowly, but eventually, her breathing stops.

 

...

 

_Her pulse. Gone._

I finally release my grip, my hands aching from the strangle, my heart racing.

_She's finally dead._

 

I close my eyes and force myself to breathe, finding it difficult.

_I... Killed her._

 

A strong wave of pressure and sorrow flood over me, as I force my eyes open, full of blinding tears.

 _"You killed her. Aren't you proud of yourself?"_   Monika's voice echoes through my mind as I spot her in front of me yet again, smiling.

 

_No.. She isn't real.. I'm just seeing things.._

 

 _"I can't believe it. You've even gone so far.."_   She nears me, her piercing emerald stare telling a different story.  _"You're a murderer, Amy. Go on, say it with me-"_

"SHUT UP!" I wail, hurling one last punch, only for her to 'flash' out of my sight, leaving me and what's left of Sayori behind.

 

_This pain.. Make it stop.._

 

I instinctively grab the Valium, popping one tablet in my mouth, waiting for the calm to wash over.

But it doesn't.

_Why, wouldn't it work?!_

 

I shakily pour in a couple more, wanting this suffering to end.

_Come on.._

I try to swallow, but either my throat or sadness prevents me from doing so, my vision getting unstable.

 

_No.. No! Not like this..!_

My hands are up to my throat, trying to get myself to cough the tablets out, but only a couple manage to dislodge free as my vision now fades to black, wind catching in me as I've managed to swallow.


End file.
